In electrophotographic imaging devices, electrostatic latent images are formed on photosensitive devices such as a organic photoconductor drum. These drums may include one or more layers of materials which include at least a surface layer of photosensitive material. The surface layer is selectively charged and discharged to form electrostatic latent images thereon. Toner is then magnetically attracted to the latent image and transfer to a print media.
Over time, the photosensitive material, which is relatively thin, will wear through at various areas. As worn areas lose the photosensitive material, the charging characteristics of the drum change which may alter its imaging quality. In prior art drums, worn areas of the drum are not easily identifiable making it difficult to determine the cause of poor image quality or potential defects in the photosensitive layer.
The present invention provides a new and useful photoconductor and imaging device that addresses the above problems and others.